Squidward's Clarinet
by Spongeloverbobpants
Summary: Spongebob gets fed up without Patrick's vulgar behavior, so he decides to hang out with Squidward for the day...only to be surprised by what happens.
1. Squidward's Clarinet

It was another ordinary day in Bikini Bottom with Spongebob and Patrick goofing around in SpongeBob's house. "Hey Patrick, why is everything so stupid?" Spongebob said before laughing. "Well I dunno I think it's cause we got the stupid gas following us" Patrick replied. "Patrick, you just farted" Spongebob said followed by Patrick, and only Patrick laughing. "Geez Patrick, you've become pretty repulsive lately, and frankly I don't really appreciate it. Patrick gave Spongebob an empty stare as if he wasn't even thinking at the moment. "Ugh it smells now pee YOU" Spongebob was getting more annoyed now, but Patrick still didn't say or do anything like the lazy piece of shit he is.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Patrick, but you have to leave" Spongebob demanded sternly while swinging his front door open and Patrick left sadly. "You can come back in when you've learned some manners! Now to clean the house up with some fresh kelp-spray" Spongebob said in a gay voice while spraying everywhere in the whole fucking house with the spray.

Patrick went to his rock to sleep because he got depressed, but Spongebob still wanted to do something for the rest of the day since it was still light out. "Oh I know! I'll talk to my other best friend Squidward!" Spongebob said cheerfully before warping into Squidwards bedroom in front of him. "AHHHHHHHH" Squidward shrieked while caught off guard at Spongebob. "How did you-what did you-how did you even get here?!" Squidward asked angrily. "Hiiiiii Squidward!" Spongebob said merrily. "Get out! Can't you see I'm trying to play my clarinet!"

Squidward yelled while holding out his clarinet. "Oooooo I've never played one of these before! Can I try it Squidward. Please please please please please please please please please please please-" Spongebob said before being cut off; "Alright! Alright sure..I'll teach you if you just please stop doing that" Squidward sounded annoyed.

Spongebob was about to blow on the clarinet when he accidently slipped his hand and it fell into one of his holes. Squidward laughed at this "Hahaha you fucking idiot!" Before staring at SpongeBobs reaction in awe. SpongeBobs eyes were closed oh so gently, and his breathing could be heard with some slight moans arising. Squidward has always hated Spongebob, but the fact that Spongebob was so aroused by his clarinet made Squidward feel something he never felt before.

"Hey Sponge, you gotta a little something in ya-" Squidward said before shoving a tentacle in another hole in spongebob. Spongebob gasped in shock but then fell back and let Squidward have his way. Squidward began to laugh and shove more tentacles into SpongeBobs remaining holes while Spongebob gasped and moaned louder and louder each time he was being penetrated. "This is for all the bullshit you and Patrick put me through!" Squidward started to yell evilly while Spongebob looked terrified. Squidward unzipped SpongeBobs pants and ripped his underwear right off while Spongebob screamed in terror.

Squidward then flipped Spongebob over to reveal his ripe, juicy sponge ass ready to be demolished. Squidward took his trusty clarinet and forced the reed part into SpongeBobs virgin asshole.

Spongebob cried in pain while the clarinet occasionally was blowing out music from being moved in and out so much. Squidward ripped the clarinet out and let Spongebob breathe. "Oh thank god thats-" SpongeBobs relief got cut off when he saw Squidwards massive pulsating cock slowly rubbing it's way through SpongeBobs ass cheeks. Spongebob screamed in terror. " NO NO NO NO NO NO IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Spongebob screamed while Squidward forced his man meat into SpongeBobs anus. He laughed maniacally, and came bucketloads of angry cum that's been fermenting in his squidsack all these years into SpongeBobs tight bootyhole.

Tears shed down SpongeBobs face as he tried to get up and escape. "I'm not done with you yet" Squidward said, pinning Spongebob down to his knees. He instantly got his massive dick to get huge again before poking SpongeBobs cheek with it. "Wait Squidward! Please, no! That was in my-" but it was too late. Spongebob was just praying that there was no chocolate surprise on Squidwards giant buddy that was in his mouth. "Yeah suck it you bitch, just like all these years you made me suffer from your stupidity!" Squidward yelled again.

After a half an hour of the intense blowjob, Squidward finally released his second batch of cum fresh from his squid oven, that's now been fully drained of fluids, making him tired. "I'm gonna fall-" Squidward fell to the ground and was unconscious from being so tired, so Spongebob had the chance to grab his clothes and run home.

Spongebob called Patrick, and told him how sorry he was for kicking him out of his house, and Patrick apologized for farting. Spongebob asked if Patrick could keep him company for a bit, but Patrick said he was busy and could come later. "Patrick? Being busy? What could he possibly be doing that doesn't involve me?" Spongebob wondered to himself.


	2. Patrick and Sandy

Patrick sat under his rock packing his bowl with weed. It's been awhile since he did anything without Spongebob, and started getting intense feelings of loneliness, and even started to question his own worth as a starfish. That's when he noticed that he was really hard all of a sudden. He forgot that weed could make a man so violently horny that they would do anything to ejaculate the inner demons out. "Oh, my special helper is awake, better go watch porn now" said Patrick to himself out loud.

Patrick went onto BikiniHub to look at hot fish action, but was disappointed by the usual boring surprise incest videos that he always watches. "Man, these all suck! I want some real action!" Patrick then got up and realized that the hot squirrel pussy lived right down the street, and was probably still awake. "Now I have something to be busy with!" Patrick said while stroking his cock and heading towards Sandy's tree dome.

"How much longer are we going to keep this a secret Spongebob? I think we should let everyone know we're dating soon. Who cares what they think!" Sandy said over the phone to Spongebob. "I know, I know Sandy. It's just that it's not every day that a squirrel and a sponge are together like that…" Spongebob said sounding all nervous. "Well that sounds like a them problem because I have feelings for you, and I think we should be out to everyone whether they like it or not" said Sandy. "Alright, I'll tell everyone the good news tomorrow, I promise!" said Spongebob reassuring Sandy. "Goodnight, love you" said Sandy to Spongebob. "Love you too my sweet cheeks" said Spongebob back to Sandy.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the front door of Sandy's tree dome. "Hmm, wonder who that could be" Sandy wondered to herself. She opened the dome entrance to reveal an angry, sweaty, horny starfish with a huge erection. Patrick doesn't look it, but man is he packing such a huge package in those shorts of his. Sandy stared at him in terror. "P-Patrick! What are you doing- ", Patrick grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. "Sandy I love you!" Patrick said before kissing her neck. Sandy started to moan because she secretly gets turned on by cheating on her partner with others.

"N-no Patrick! We shouldn't be doing this! I-I'm seeing someone!" Sandy said while she started taking her clothes off. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Only you or me get hurt and that's only if we go too hard" Patrick replied. Patrick then started sucking on her fuzzy tits while rubbing her clit. Sandy moaned loudly because Spongebob doesn't really do a good job at pleasing her, and Patrick is much more assertive with his actions. "Yes Patrick, please eat me out. I really need this right now!" Sandy pleaded with Patrick.

Patrick sunk below Sandys waist and started eating her out like he was at a Chinese buffet and they were going to close in twenty minutes. Sandy shrieked in delight and came about 7 times in under 5 minues. She was so happy that she pinned him down while he was caught off guard. "Now it's your turn" without hesitation, Sandy started to devour Patrick's cock and choked on it since it was much bigger than Spongebob's. Patrick moaned and held onto the back of Sandy's head. He kept said her name, but almost said Spongebob's name because he was also lowkey thinking of Spongebob's sexy bubble butt.

The two had sex for a few hours when they decided to finally finish. Sandy took out a cigarette and looked very satisfied. "Spongebob's got nothing on you Patrick. That's the best sex I've ever had" Sandy said while cuddling with Patrick. "I'm bored now" Patrick said before he got up to leave. Sandy didn't even stop him, because she needed to clean herself up in case Spongebob stopped by early the next morning. Patrick laid in his bed thinking about how the night went. "Sandy's so hot. I'm so glad I got to put a little Patrick in her" Patrick said happily to himself. That's when Patrick realized something. "Wait…who is Sandy dating?".


	3. Pearl's Slumber Party

It was a late evening in Mr. Krabs' house where Pearl decided to have a sleepover with her mermaid friends. "one, two, THREE, I WIN!" Pearl exclaimed moving her character piece across the end of the board game the group were playing. "Congrats Pearl, you won the most boring game in Bikini Bottom" Marina said with a bitchy attitude while smirking. "Oh come on guys, Coral Grabbers is SO fun, you just want to win" Pearl said defending herself. "I mean, I like this game but I kind of want to play something else" said Aqua, who was the non-bitchy mermaid. "Oh okay! What should we do then?" Pearl asked giving them her full attention. "Well, Chad's been messaging me ALL night, I think he wants my mer-pussy" said Marina while jokingly rubbing her middle and ring fingers across her vagina. "Omg did you suck his dick?" Aqua asked her twin sister with curiosity. "Ewwwww all you guys want to talk about is guys. Dick is just dick lets do something else" Pearl said sounding slightly annoyed. "Yeah, you're right we love talking about dick, let's play another game!" said Aqua gesturing towards the other games.

"Okay no, I don't want to play another stupid board game. Let's do something else" Marina said while pulling out a flask from her tail pocket. "Oh my God Marina! We're only 18 we shouldn't be drinking!" said Pearl with a worrisome face. "Oh relax Pearl, its only whiskey. We won't even drink that much" Marina said while chugging the whiskey down like its fresh water and she was walking down a hot savannah for days without anything to drink. "Marina, save some for me!" Aqua said grabbing the flask from Marina and taking a few sips while gagging. Marina laid back just waiting for the alcohol to kick in. "So…I kind of didn't eat anything today guys" Marina said in a "I'm know I'm a dumb bitch" voice. "Come on Pearl have some!" Aqua said while nudging Pearl with the flask. "I don't know guys…we could get in a lot of trouble for this" Pearl said slowly moving away from the flask. "Oh stop being a snail and drink up!" Marina said while forcing the flask opening on Pearls mouth and letting the liquid flow in her. Pearls eyes opened in shock but she started to ease into it, and drank the rest of the flask while trying not to throw it up in disgust. "That tasted TERRIBLE!" Pearl exclaimed while breathing heavily. "yeah you get used to it" Marina said trying to sound like a badass.

"So Pearl are you seeing any guys recently?" Aqua asked Pearl with her voice starting to waver a bit. "Well there's Tyler, but he's kind of boring and doesn't want to really do anything" said Pearl while looking down at the flask. "Haha he sounds like he only does missionary" said Marina who is now obviously intoxicated. "Yeah, guys are kind of boring, sometimes I want to just be with a girl, you know?" Pearl said letting the alcohol disrupt her filter. "Oh my God, are you bisexual" Aqua asked Pearl a little too excitingly. "Aqua you're such a lesbian, Pearl likes dick" Marina playfully attacked Aqua. "I'M NOT A LESBIAN" Aqua said very defensively. "No, I mean, I don't know I never really thought about girls like that" Pearl said while pondering to herself. "Well, let's test it out then" Marina said while walking over and rubbing her arms and tits slowly up Pearls largely built body.

"M-Marina! We shouldn't be doing this!" Pearl said with her eyes wide open. Pearl appeared uncomfortable, but suddenly felt a sensation she never felt before. They were under water, yet Pearl felt wet, very wet. She felt like her whole pussy was gonna explode tons and tons of freshly baked cum all over the place. "Mmm, I know you're liking this" Marina said while pressing her tits against Pearls and bringing her head close to hers for a passionate kiss. "Marina! I knew you liked girls!" Aqua started yelling for no reason. Marina ignored her and proceeded to slip her tongue into pearl's mouth while fondling her right boob and vagina at the same time. "P-please, KEEP GOING!" Pearl said while panting loudly. "Mmm yeah Aqua, I like kitties" Marina said before kissing down Pearl's neck and heading towards her forbidden cavern. Aqua grew silent but watched intently. If Aqua had a penis it would be very massive and 27 inches hard while watching them.

Marina passionately Ate Pearl out and yoshi-tongued her vagina repeatedly before Pearl moaned loudly and squirted all over Marina's hot steamy body. "OH OH OH GOD YES YESSSSSS" Pearl screamed before releasing her love nectar all over the dirty slut. It was at this very moment that Aqua had enough and had to do something. "I wanna lez out too!" said Aqua before pushing Marina over and passionately licking the cum off her face. The two moaned while making out, but Pearl was not finished with them yet. Pearl got in between them and started kissing them both at the same time while fingering them both with her whale fins. "AH AH AH! Pearl! I've never been fisted before!" Aqua Screamed in both pain and pleasure while Marina came instantly from all the excitement. Pearl slammed the mermaids against the floor and started sucking on their relatively large D cup boobs. "I have a surprise for you guys" Pearl said seductively while heading into her dads room.

When Pearl returned she was holding a big black leather strap on. "This is daddy's Crab Pounder 3000, I'm sure he won't mind if we borrow it". Aqua and Marina gulped while looking at the monstrous contraption slip over Pearl's secret treasure. "Now we are gonna have some REAL fun" Pearl exclaimed loudly inching towards them. Aqua shrieked while being flipped over and having the massive beast being thrusted into her asshole. Pearl was daddy now. As Pearl began thrusting into Aqua, the bedroom door slammed open. "HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL!" Mr. Krabs yelled out while seeing his daughter peg her friends. "D-daddy?" Pearl asked while frozen still. The room went silent.


End file.
